The present invention relates to a device for holding a book, periodical and similar material (xe2x80x9creading or writing matterxe2x80x9d) or a laptop while reading or writing, e.g. in bed or in an easy or garden chair. This device will hereafter be referred to simply as the book holder.
Devices of this type are known in a variety of designs. However, no book holder is currently available which is produced using environmentally sustainable methods and materials, i.e. made of renewable primary materials, especially wood material, which can be produced simply and economically and which can be recycled without adverse environmental impact:
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a book holder that meets the above objectives.
According to the invention, an embodiment of the holding device, i.e. a device for holding a book or another object, comprises two flat side panels, a cross beam which holds the side panels together and prevents one from moving or rotating in relation to the other, an adjustable plate serving as a table or support between the side panels and a device for setting this plate in a variety of angled positions in relation to the side panels. Side panels, cross beam and plate are made according to the invention from wood material.
Preferred embodiments comprise further means for holding down the pages of a book laid on the plate.
A feature of the present book holder is its uncomplicated construction. It is light and is easy to manipulate. It is simple, energy saving and economical to produce and can be recycled without adverse environmental impact since it consists essentially of wood products (wood materials). It makes reading easier especially for older people, patients and children. A most preferred embodiment is designed as a prefabricated kit for user assembly. This operation can be carried out with a simple screwdriver.
Embodiments of the invention are described with reference to the accompanying drawings in greater detail below.